kofuku na tanjobi SasukeKun
by Neommi.Uchiha
Summary: [SasuSaku]Feliz cumpleaños sasuke kun....


**Hola! w ,bueno...vengo a presentarles mi nuevo fic owo que está mucho mejor que el anterior . que quedo horrible TT pero bueno...ahora los dejo con este fic chibi n/n...que la verdad el titulo no me gusta mucho pero bueno...no sabía cual ponerle y surgio ese **

**Explicaciones:**

- Aca habla el personaje owo- -Dialogo

**_"Aca piensa el personaje"_ pensamiento**

**(N/A: Intervenciones mias n.n)**

**Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenecen son diseñados y creados por kisshimoto sensei o.o**

**kofuku na tanjobi: Feliz Cumpleaños**

Edad personajes: 7-8 años

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**kofuku na tanjobi Sasuke-Kun**

**U**na pequeña niña ,de extraño cabello rosa, corría desesperadamente por las calles de konoha con un pequeño paquete entre sus manitos,su cara sonrojada,notablemente, expresaba felicidad a cualquiera que la observase,el pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel color azul brillante con un moño azul marino hacia ver el notable regalo bastante bonito, y al lado del moño se encontraa una pequeña nota que decía: "Con amor para sasuke,De sakura"

**L**a chica llegó rapido a su destino, una gran escuela que tenía descenas de niños fuera de ella,cuchicheando y riendose entre ellos y lanzando miradas asesinas a alguno de sus pares.Solo una chica se encontraba sola,una niña pequeña de ojos grises y cabello azul-violeta se encontraba en medio de la multitud callada y sentada en una roca.

Hinata-chan! - exclamo fuertemente la pelirosa-

sa...sakura-chan n/n - dijo la pequeña hinata mientras regalaba una de sus sonrisas-

Y...naruto donde esta? o.o - dijo sakura mientras ponia un dedo sutilmente en su mejilla -

No..-/-...ya...sa..sabes como es- dijo hinata mientras miraba el cielo y luego de dar un suspiro dijo- si...siempre tan puntual n-n -terminó de decir la chica mientras miraba a sakura-

Grrr ¬¬╬...bueno -.- tienes razon -dijo sakura resignandose y sentandose en el pasto junto a hinata-

Y...y eso saku...sakura-chan?- dijo la peliazul-violeta señalando el pequeño paquete-

Ah!...esto...pues...veras o/o esque ./. - Sakura decía incoherencias mientras sus mejillas se tornaban sumamente rojas,cosa que hinata,obviamente,notó y sonrió divertida -

Es...pa..para sasuke-kun verdad? - dijo hinata con ojos brillantes y emocionados-

OωO pues...la verdad...no te puedo mentir hinata-chan...si es para él - dijo la pequeña sakura mientras colocaba cara de gatito y acariciaba el regalo con su cabeza-

Jijijijiji -reía animadamente hinata al ver la escena -

**M**ientras las dos chicas reían animadamente, un par de chicos llegaba al lugar gritandose y peleando hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban las chicas

Good Morning hinata-chan n-n,sakura -chan -dijo el pequeño niño rubio chillon-

Hmph...hola..-era un chico de cabellos negros azulados y ojos afilados,mejor conocido como sasuke uchiha -

**A**l escuhar la voz del chico sakura se erizó como un gato al que acaba de caerle un balde de agua fria (N/A: Imaginensela xD)

ho...hola na..naruto-kun,sasuke-kun n.n-decía una alegre hinata mirando el paquetito que ocultaba sakura detras de su espalda-

Sakura-chan! - naruto la tomó del hombro haciendola erizarse aun más -¿Que tienes ahí? - decía el rubio mientras dirigía su cabeza hacia el paquete-

N...no es nada-dijo sakura ocultando el paquete cuidando que no se viera nada-

¿Como que nada? si tienes algo ahí -dijo naruto acercandose más hasta que...¡Paf! un fuerte sonido hizo eco por todos los rincones -

¡Naruto baka! te dije que no es nada u.ú - dijo sakura mirando enojadísima a naruto que estaba tirado en el suelo con un enorme chichón,Hinata obsevaba la escena con las manos en la boca y temblando sorprendida por lo aterradora que podía ser su "dulce" amiga y sasuke se dio vuelta como si no le importara -

**L**a campana sonó mezclandose con los ruidos de las chillonas,y algo insesables,voces que emitían los niños,que rapidamente entraban a sus salones.Sakura aún con su regalo en ambas manos decidio guardarlo para más tarde, mientras caminaba al lado de hinata para entrar al salón.

**S**akura,al entrar y llegar a su asiento, dejó caer pesadamente su bolso,café con un petalo de cerezo bordado,sobre su silla ubicada junto a la de hinata,que en ese momento depositaba su bolso,azul con una luna bordada en celeste gastado, con cuidado sobre la silla.

**E**l profesor Iruka,para sorpresa de todos los habladores,llegó mas temprano que de costumbre calmando el habladerio chillon y fuerte que se torno en la clase.Cuando nadie se lo esperaba el timbre de final de clases sonó emitiendo ese fuerte sonido...y al momento de parar...los cuchicheos volvieron a resonar en el salon,Sakura...en ese momento fue cuando recordo el regalo,lo tomó entre sus manitas y se dirigió hacía la salida,buscó a sasuke por todos lados pero no aparecia...un languido suspiro emitío la boca de sakura mientras caminaba,con la cabeza gacha,hasta su hogar...

...pero antes...,no sabía porque,se detuvo en frente de un parque realmente bello,estaba lleno de árboles de cerezo y debajo del más grande ,y llamativo, se encontraba un pequeño lago,Sakura caminó lento asía donde estaba aquel lugar tan ello y sacandose delicadamente sus sandalias,para dejarlas a un lado, sumergio lentamente sus pies en el agua fria mientras una lluvia de petalos rosas comenzaba a caer,sakura miro el espectaculo maravillada mientras sostenía el regalo con un poco más de fuerza.

Lastima que no pude entregarte esto u.u-decía sakura mientras miraba el pequeño paquete con tristeza - ya mañana sera demasiado tarde...-dijo mientras se secaba una lagrima pequeña-

**U**nos minutos más tarde un chico de cabello negro y ojos afilados se abria pasó entre la espesa lluvia de petalos,cuando pasaba por aquel parque se detuvo al divisar a una persona ahí.Lentamente como si los petalos lo guiaran comenzó a acercarse a aquella silueta.

¿Sakura?-dijo el pequeño niño al ver el cabello rosa sobre los hombros de la chica(N/A: Que kawaii ;w;)-

¿Ah?- fue lo unico que atino a decir sakura, luego de escuchar su nombre,y cual fue la sorpresa al encontrarse al uchiha menor detras de ella-Sa...sasuke-kun e...hola n-nUu-dijo timidamente sakura-

Hola o.o-al uchia menor parecio sorprenderle esta respuesta-¿Que haces aquí?-

Etto...yo...me distraía un poco n.n y parece que se me hizo un poco tarde-dijo la chica levantandose para secarse los pies un pco y ponerse las sandalias(N/A: yaaay w inner: deja seguir ¬¬) y recojiendo su bolso para poder irse-

Espera-la detuvo Sasuke-se te olvida esto...-Sasuke tomó estre sus manitas el paquete que se suponía era para él-

Ah...gracias...-dijo sakura tomando el regalo,rozando por casualidad la mano de Sasuke,cosa que hizo que se sonrojara.De una manera díficil de explicar la cabeza de ambos daba vueltas incontrolablemente,era increible lo que un pqueño roze puede hacer-

Eh...¿te lo regalaron? owo -dijo Sasuke curioso,rompiendo el momento-

La verdad...esque no me lo regalaron...yo pensaba regalarlo -dijo sakura sonriendo tristemente pero a esa persona no le gustan mis regalos.

¿No?- dijo el chico sorprendido- o.o a todos le gustan los regalos -hizo una pausa mientras se sonrojaba- y creo que a esa persona le encantara recibir uno tuyo o/o

¿Eso crees? -dijo ella curiosa...a lo que recibió una acentuación de cabeza- Entonces tomá-dijo extendiendo el pequeño paquete-

eh...¿Es para mi?-dijo el chico con nerviosismo-

Si n/n-dijo sakura sonrojandose-kofuku na tanjobi Sasuke-Kun -Dijo por fin-

Mu...muchas gracias sakura o/o -dijo el chico abriendo el papel-¿Qué es? - dijo deteniendose-

¿Por qué no lo abres primero? ¬3¬ - dijó sakura un tanto enojada-

ok,ok u.ú -abrió delicadamente el papel para no romperlo,al terminar,encontró una cajita a la que le levanto delicadamente la tapa.Dentró de ella se encontraba un medallón con la forma del simbolo uchiha que tenía grabado "Para el mejor uchiha de todos:Sasuke,Con amor Sakura".

Sasuke examinó con cuidado el simbolo y luego sonrió -Gracias sakura n.n...Es el segundo mejor regalo que me pueden dar owo-dijo sasuke,cosa que decepciono a sakura-

Y...¿Cual fue el mejor? u.u -decia sakura tratando de no llorar -

¿De verdad quieres saber?-dijo sasuke sonriendo al ver la afirmacion de sakura-es este- en menos de 5 segundos sasuke había tomado la carita de sakura y ahora posaba sus labios sobre los de ella.Sakura primero se tensó,pero luego comenzó a relajarse.Luego de unos segundos sasuke se separo de sakura sonriendo-

Ven...te voy a dejar a tu casa nn - dijo sasuke tomando la mano de sakura-

o.o...Hai!-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar juntó a sasuke (N/A: nyaaaaa n/n)-Feliz cumpleaños sasuke-kun-susurro para ella-

Creeme...me haz dado el mejor de todos n.n -dijo mientras besaba la frente de la chica y se encaminaban hacia su hogar-

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yayayyayaaaaaayyy nwn espero que este fic les aya gustado tanto como a mí ...**

**Como ya dije este titulo no me gusta mucho...pero no sabía cual otro ponerle x-x y surgio ese xx pero bueno xD.**

**Este fic se lo dedico a mis nii chans: Hitomi(que se que te encantan los fics de ellos chibis x3)  
Angelita Hyuuga(Para que veas que no era una pareja rara ¬¬)  
Rinna Uzumaki(Nyaa! que fuiste la primera en leerlo n.n)  
Y atodos los lectores de que les gusta el sasu saku O**

**bueno...espero criticas y todo eso n.n **

**´**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
